I Didn't Do it for Him
by bekahkw
Summary: Woody and Jordan fluff.


Chapter One

Jordan was sitting at her desk staring blankly at the tox screen that she was supposed to be reviewing for Seally. Instead, she was replaying the last few days in her head, agonizing over whether or not she had made the right decision. Things between her and Woody were beginning to become awkward again. How did they get back to this place? She knew the answer to that question. She had let him in, let her fear take over, and now was building up that wall. Just four days ago, Jordan had flown to California to bring Woody home. She masked her vulnerability behind the facade that she needed a favor. The truth was that she needed Woody and she was afraid Woody would be seduced and lured away by the glamor of California. She needed him, he was her home, even if she wasn't ready to deal with it. Since they returned home she had been avoiding him but she knew sooner or later he would catch up with her.

Just then, Woody strutted into Jordan's office. "Jordan, today is your lucky day," he smirked as he flashed two tickets in front of the medical examiner's face.

"What are those?" Jordan asked, looking up from the files in her hands.

"These? These are two tickets to tonight's hockey game. The Bruins versus the Penguins. Box seats. Seally gave them to me for saving his ass with the Chief," Woody bragged, "and you are gonna be my date tonight."

"Woody," Jordan started as she pushed the tickets aside and picked up the files that were laying on her desk, "I don't know. I have paperwork to..."

"C'mon Jordan," Woody sighed, "I didn't mean date. He sat on the corner of her desk and took the files out of her hands, "Don't tell me you have to work late. Surely you can finish this paperwork in the next two hours. If not it can wait till morning," he begged, "Bruins. Box seats. Please, don't make me ask Nigel. It's the playoffs."

Jordan felt the butterflies stir inside her stomach and was tempted to reconsider when her gaze met his pleading eyes and made it's way to his dimples, "Woody, it's not just the paperwork. I am on call tonight; Bug is sick and Garrett is counting on me. Plus I am hoping my landlord will come by and fix my hot water heater. Garrett is tired of me taking showers up here," Jordan explained. "Besides, I am sure Nig would love to go with you. And if you buy him dinner, you might even get lucky," Jordan teased, trying to ease some of the tension.

Woody rolled his eye, shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. He saw past Jordan's excuses and she realized it, "It's just hockey, Jordan." He stood up, handed the files back to Jordan, turned around and walked out the door. Woody realized Jordan needed time and space to figure things out. She had made a point of telling him that she did not fly to California for him, she just needed a favor. If he pressed her she would push him further away.

Chapter Two  
Jordan scanned the contents of the fridge, trying to decide what she could eat for dinner. She moved the expired jug of milk hoping to find some left over takeout. As she pulled the styrofoam container from the top shelf, her phone began to ring. Glancing at the number before answering, she recognized that the call was coming from the precinct. She expected the dispatcher on the other end to summon her to work; Woody's voice caught her off guard, "Jordan. Hey I need you to come down to the station. I have an issue that you are going to want to take care of."

"Woody? What's up? Aren't you supposed to be picking up your date for the game? Nig bought a new dress for your date; don't keep him waiting."

"Jordan, I am serious. Get down here now."

Sensing the urgency in his voice Jordan grabbed her jacket and keys, "I am on my way. What's wrong?"

"Just get here, quickly. And come to my office."

When Jordan blew into Woody's office she was surprised to see her dad slumped over in Woody's chair, his head resting on Woody's desk. He appeared to be asleep. She surveyed the room, looking for Woody or some evidence to provide context to the situation. Suddenly Woody entered the office, carrying a file in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other. His face was somber and he whispered, "Max was pulled over for driving under the influence. I just happened to be here when they brought him in. I was taking my perp to booking the same time they were booking your dad. The booking officer owed me a favor so I convinced him to drop the charges and release Max into my custody. I assured him that this has never happened before and that it would never happen again. I thought you would want to know." Woody smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks for calling me. I will get him home and sober him up. Then I will chew him out. He's lucky you bailed him out, I would have let his ass sober up in jail."

"Jordan, let me help you get him home," Woody lifted Max by the arm, rousing him to semi-consciousness, "Come on Max. Time to go home."

Jordan knew it was useless to argue with Woody besides she was too thankful for the help to argue, "Thanks," she sighed, opening his office door.

"He is quite the handful." Woody and Jordan guided Max through the building and towards Jordan's car.

" Who do you think I get it from?" Jordan unlocked her car and helped Woody load her father into the backseat. Then, Woody started to get into the passenger seat. "What are you doing Woody?" asked Jordan.  
"What do you mean, what am I doing? I am helping you take your dad home. Do you want me to follow you in my car instead?"

"No. I just thought-I mean I didn't know you meant. Never mind. That's fine. Thank you. I know I have been kind of a pain lately," Jordan started.

"Yeah, you have, but I am used to it," Woody's eyes teased, "besides, I will let you make it up to me."

They rode the rest of the way to Max's house in silence, not the uneasy, tense kind of silence; they rested in the comfort and familiarity of each others' presence for the remainder of the trip.

Chapter Three

After they poured Max out of the backseat and settled him into his bed Jordan grabbed a couple of beers and joined Woody on the couch. She reached across the wooden coffee table, grabbed the remote, and began flipping through the channels. Finally, she let the channel linger on the hockey game. All of a sudden she shrieked, "Woody! The game! You have tickets to the game!"

"Jordan, relax. It's okay, helping you with Max was more important. I didn't want to have to go to dinner with Nigel, anyway."

"Woody, go. I will be fine. You can still catch the last two periods, the game just started."

"It's okay. I would rather stay here and watch it on tv, with you. Anyways, that favor the booking officer owed me was because I gave him my hockey ticket. He was about to get off work. He is sitting next to Nig, having to put up with his relentless commentaries. I traded the ticket for you dad. I figured you didn't need the stress of bailing him out of jail tonight."

"Woody. I don't know what to say, except thank you. And on behalf of my dad, thank you. He will appreciate it in the morning."

"I didn't do it for him," Woody slid his arm around Jordan and pulled her close to him. She rolled her eyes, laughed, let her head rest on his shoulder, and finished watching the game.


End file.
